Sunflower Kisses
by EdwardsSeptemberGirl
Summary: His hand held mine like he would never let go, and my hand in return clung to his like I never wanted him to. He was an enigma, and I was just the girl down the hall. Such a fool. Such a child. Such a Sunflower. Growing, Living, Leaving. ExB M for later chapters
1. Sunshine

The irrevocable abundance of love was always forbidden. Atleast for me and boys who were out of reach. Fingers sliding over fingers, arms and legs entwined like thread. And the soft kisses of a boys lips making smooching noises over my skin. Dizzy was love, and love was dizzy. Atleast that's what my Mother always said.

We'd sit on the hill in our best summer dresses and blow dandelion kisses at each other. My yellow yelloity dress getting smudged with grass stains, and my pink toes wiggling wiggling wiggling like piggies.

Because that's what love is. It's sun flower smooches and mommies giggles. It's her floppy sloppy hat and her warm smiles.

She told me love didn't exist, but I don't think she ever knew Mason. Come to think of it, I never did either.


	2. Time Stands Still

**Hello! My name is Shania and this is my new story Sunflower Kisses:) The idea came to me after a long day of school so I just went with the flow! I really love this website and have been an avid reader/writer on it for 3 years now (still can't believe it's been that long) and I hope all of you love this new story of mine! **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the plot for the story.**

**Also, some of you may be confused as to where the original first chapter went, but need not be alarmed, I just realized I wanted to make it longer and I want to make Bella older than originally planned. (Not too much older. She's still a kid;) **

.

.

I looked down at my new skirt and did another twirl. The colors spun around and around as the fabric splayed out in wild anticipation. I giggled. Watching the material dance just above my new white shoes and grey leggings.

I looked up at Ms. Carter with a smile, hoping the find her usual expressionless face holding atleast a slight grin. She was a tall woman with bright green eyes and dark brown hair that was always pulled up into a tight bun. If she ever put her hair down I believed she could be very pretty. But nope, this was the 14th time I've ever met the woman and she always wore the same thing – or atleast the same style; a charcoal grey pant suit and a light blue dress shirt underneath.

"You'd be very pretty in a dress," I commented out loud. I did that often.

She let out an exasperated sigh, and eyed me warily. It wasn't the first time I mentioned that too say it again.

The airport buzzed with the chatter of people as they walked and talked among themselves. Some had headphones shoved in their ears, others argued over which section they were supposed to be in, and the occasional crying baby in a stroller would make way. Kicking and screaming with their tiny feet flapping in the air, as his or her parents fast walked down the terminal.

It was amazing because before now I'd only ever had read about these things. The hustle and the bustle of the everyday work goers and the feeling of your stomach dropping as a plane touched down on the long runway. Before, these things just swam around in book pages, the ones that I'd run my fingers down before I went to bed.

But now, they were real. They were real and fascinating.

A pretty flight attendant passed me and Ms. Carter, sitting in one of the rows of chairs across from us; her blonde hair was pulled up and hiding behind a navy blue sea captains hat – matching her uniform – and her legs were clad in translucent stalkings. She crossed one over the other and began typing away on her phone. I noticed her bright red finger nail paint matched her lips.

"Did you know that one jet airliner engine holds as much power as all the car engines in NASCAR?" I blurted out, leaning as far forward in my seat as I could.

She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and stared up at me from her phone.

"Because it does!" I added quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

She waited a beat. "Oh, really?" Her voice held a spark of amusment.

"Yes, I learned it on Discovery channel," I said matter-a-factly, "And did you know that you're more likely to get into a plane accident than you are a car accident… Or was it the other way around…" I paused for a moment, my nose scrunching up.

She laughed once, "You're cute, kid."

"Thank you. Do you like being a flight attendant?" I asked innocently, cocking my head to the side.

She smiled, "It has its advantages."

"I one time watched this movie about snakes taking over a plane," I looked around me, seeing if anyone was listening, "I, personally, don't think it could happen." I shrugged, "And I also would never want to be a flight attendant. I hate waiting. It's boring."

She laughs this time, "Well aren't you straightforward. Have you been on a lot of planes?"

I shake my head, "No. Today was my first day." I swing my feet and watch them appear and disappear over and over again under the seat.

She stands up and walks over to me, unraveling the bright red ribbon from around her collar and placing it on my lap, "Welcome to Sea-Tac," she winks.

"Becky!" A younger woman shouts as she walks past with a four other flight attendants, waving the blonde girl over.

Becky smiles at me once more before striding over to them and walking down the aluminum floor – their heels clicking as they retreat.

I look down at the long fabric in my hands, sliding the soft satin material through my fingers over and over again. It reminds me of the ribbon in the movie Matilda.

A moment of silence passes between me and Ms. Carter, the only sounds are from the cluster of people surrounding the building. Not that she ever talks, but I'm usually filling the silence between us with mindless chatter. I look up at her to find that she's already watching me.

"What if they don't like me?" My voice comes out in a mere whisper. It's a wonder she can hear me.

She tilts her head to the side, "Why wouldn't they?"

I stuff the ribbon in my sweatshirt pocket, making sure not to lose the small treasure in my journey through Washington. "I don't know. I just feel… weird." My mouth twists. "I've never felt that way before."

"You're nervous," she points out. Her hands cupped on her lap as she stares down at me.

"_Nervous_," I test out the word, "But why would I be? They're family, right? Like my Mother. Why would I be… _that_?"

"Well," she clicks her tongue, "it's natural. It's a new life you're going to be diving into, with new people as your family. It's actually kind of expected."

"Are you saying I'm scared?" I chew my lower lip. I don't know what to make of this, but to my surprise Ms. Carter laughs.

"No. I've known you long enough and I can safely say that that word isn't in your vocabulary, Bella."

I stare up at her usually stoic face, and take a mental note that she looks younger when she's smiling – years younger.

I think over her words as I take off my backpack and set it on my lap, reaching in and feeling around for my airplane peanuts. I remove them from the shiny red packaging and stuff them in my mouth, crunching them beneath my teeth. My mom always called me a chipmunk when I did that.

I offer some to Ms. Carter but, as expected she declines, going back to read a magazine named _Home Décor_. On the front is a photograph of a really skinny blonde woman smiling as she pets a golden retriever.

The peanuts help some, settling the butterfly's in my stomach to a minimum, but now the salt sticks to my taste buds, drying my mouth. I turn to Ms. Carter.

"Can I get something to drink?" I ask as I pick the peanut residue out of my teeth with my tongue.

She sighs, "I'll get you something," She stands up and I immediately dwarf in size looking up at her.

"A grape soda please," I smile sweetly up at her. Grape soda will work; it always does when I have the jitters.

Before she walks away she gives me a stern "don't move" type of look and I cross my heart in one hand gesture, going back to eating my peanuts. According to the black and white clock that lines the walls we've been here twenty minutes waiting. I sigh. I wish time could fast forward like it does in the movies, then we wouldn't always have to wait so much, we could just skip to the fun parts.

I cup my hands in my lap and lean back in the airports blue cushy chair, letting out a deep breath. The talking continues throughout my section of the waiting area, and I listen absentmindedly as a business man behind me complains that his flight to France has been delayed two more hours.

I'm sitting, still twiddling my thumbs when a voice rips through the room. I still and look up, jumping out of my seat and running to the woman in front of me as soon as I recognize her.

Her hairs long and wavy and caramel colored – just like the photos – and it smells like pears. Her arms wrap around me when I jump into them and she bends down to hug me tightly, chattering away in my ear. But she could have been speaking Arabic for all I knew. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in her shoulder.

"Bella," She sobbed.

**And there we go:) The next chapters will be longer than this one because this was basically an introduction! Donate a review get a smile! Also, hoped you liked it!**


	3. Meet the Family

**Hello! Special Thanks to SunflowerFran for being an awesome supporter! You're amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight, just the plot layout.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

I kept my arms wrapped around her neck, breathing in her flowery scent that filled my nose. Her hug was warm and comfortable, giving me a feeling of contentment, and I never wanted to leave her embrace. It felt like warm sweaters, and Mommy's kisses, and sunny meadow days that it seemed I would never have again. It reminded me of better times, and I never wanted to let go.

Eventually we drew back, though to my joy her hands stayed placed on my arms as she smiled at me; happy tears brimming her big green, and a look of relief shinning across her bright orbs. One wet drop slid over the brim and down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her fingers tips, laughing shakily and mumbling to herself.

I looked up at her worried.

"Oh," she waved the matter away, "Don't mind me. I'm just being, well… an _Aunt_." She laughed, filling the air with chime like sounds. I noticed her voice held slight southern drawl like my Moms did.

I giggled, staring back at her with really nothing to say. She was beautiful to say the least; long wavy caramel locks falling over her slim shoulders. She reminded me of Snow White in the flesh; beautiful and delicate, with a Motherly air surrounding her.

She took my small hands in hers, standing up and softly touching my face with her warm palm, "So beautiful," she said softly, " and you look so much like…" I knew what was coming. _Renee._

"You can say it. Everyone else does, and I swear it doesn't bother me in the slightest," I offered carefully.

She swallowed, gazing down at me as though I was her own long lost daughter finally back from Nowheresville, USA.

"Well, I guess I should start by properly introducing myself," She softly cleared her throat, "I'm Esme Anne Cullen, but you can call me Esme, or whatever you feel comfortable with. I know this is all new and exciting and perhaps even scary for you, but I just want to let you know that you're not expected to do anything you don't want to do, dear," she said with all the sincerity in the world. "You don't have to address me as Aunt if you don't feel comfortable in doing so. I won't mind." She trailed off.

The kindness in her eyes instantly made the jitters in my stomach disappear. I liked her already, even within the first two minutes of meeting her, "But you're my Mom's sister," I pointed out, "I want to call you Aunt Esme," I giggled.

"Oh, Honey. You have no idea how much that means to me," she stared thoughtfully down at me for a moment, wiping away another tear. Remembering I had a stack of tissues I turned my backpack around and dug one out to give to her. She takes it gratefully and dabs under her eyes, balling the soft fabric in her hand.

"So," She let out a breath, "How are you? How was the flight? Did you like it? What about –", she suddenly stopped herself, "Oh, listen to me! I sound like such an old woman," Esme chuckled, "You probably want to get out of here. Have a nice nap in the car after your long journey…" she suggested kindly.

"Are you kidding? I have so many things I want to ask you!" I said quickly, a hundred topics popping into my head at once, "But first we have to find Ms. Carter, she'll have heart attack if she comes back and I'm gone."

One of my hands was still clutching Esme's as I strained on my tippy toes, looking for Ms. Carter through all the people scurrying along past us. I found her and waved her over to us.

After a bitter-sweet good-bye, I hug Ms. Carter tightly. I'd only known her a short time, but she'd become almost a friend to me – even though she wouldn't have admitted it in a million years. With one last glance behind me, I wave once more at her with a big grin, and grab ahold of Esme's warm hand. She swings our arms between us, telling me more about my new family I'm going to meet soon.

**~0~**

The car ride was long, and much to Esme's amusement I did end up falling asleep on our way to Forks. I woke with a start, instantly sitting up and looking at the tree's and houses that surrounded us to the brink. Not wanting to miss a thing.

Quickly wiping the remains of drool away from the side of my mouth I looked around curiously at the lush green forests towering over the perimeters of the long and curvy road. I giggled, watching the trees pass us by in dark green blurs as I pictured a wolf running along stride us.

Along the way I asked Esme trivial things and she answered them all with delight, laughing with me and explaining them all in rich detail as I listened intently, not wanting to miss a word. In return I tell her about my life back in Georgia; how I used to go swimming on hot summer days – which in Georgia were frequent – and the giant county fairs in the spring. She talks animatedly with me about her experiences growing up in that "glorified oven" as she puts it. But by the way she talks, it seemed as though she missed her childhood home a lot.

"And what about Uncle Carlisle?" I asked as we pulled out of the 7/11, chewing on a cheese puff, "What does he do?"

"He's a medical doctor for the Forks hospital," she said matter-a-factly, turning on her blinker to switch lanes.

"So he cuts people open and handles their innards?" I whisper conspiratorially, watching her as if she were a movie at the Cinema.

She bursts out laughing, her eyes crinkling at the side, "That's a good one, I'm going to have to tell him that," she chuckles, shaking her head, "No, not normally. It's a small town, not much life or death situations, _but_ if the problem arises he's an expert in that field as well. He's a very talented Doctor," she smiles, obviously talking about someone she adores.

I blush, looking out the window once more before turning back towards her, kicking off my shoes and crisscrossing my legs. I set the cheese puffs aside and rest my chin on hands, "Tell me about when you first met."

She looks surprised, but continues happily. Her face lighting up as she recalls that day, "Well, seeing as though my Daddy was a Doctor – You did know that right?" I nod my head, so she continues, "I went along with him to a medical banquet in L.A. I was only a youngin', perhaps a bit older than you, and Carlisle, well, he was already 17 – a heartbreaker, going to follow in his Father's footsteps. Pursuing a career in that field." she smirked, "It nearly broke his heart to find out I lived all the way in Georgia – but mind you, he was a persistent one. A few years later he _just so happened_ to be in my little town of Wild Wood County," Esme gives me a knowing glance. I laugh picturing it all.

"So, we dated, and a few years later we settled down near his home city of Seattle."

My brows creased, "But you live in Forks." I stated.

"He always liked the country more than the cement buildings and nosy neighbors. Says the woods are a place of solitude in a world of havoc."

I nodded in agreement, "I think so too. There's peace in nature. My Mother always said that."

I noticed that Esme's posture stiffened every time I mentioned my Mom, as if she didn't know how I'd react to my own statement.

She sighed after a moment, staring thoughtfully at the road, "That sounds like your Mother." She smiled mournfully.

I shifted a bit, the car suddenly holding a cool silence, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled over at me, "Anything."

"Were you and my Mother close? I mean, she mentioned you a few times, but she never went into detail. But… where, like, _friends_?"

She laughed, "Can sisters ever really be friends?"

"That doesn't answer my question," I quipped.

She sighed, "We were very close… up until a certain point."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, her voice holding a certain wistful sorrow.

"We grew apart." She stated softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It was a long time ago."

"That's sad." I paused, "But how? And why?"

"Well," She cleared her throat, snapping out of her revere, "I met Carlisle, and your Mother went a different direction also." She smiled as if everything were okay. But I could tell by the hurt twisting in her green orbs that she was hurting.

My brow creased, "What does that mean?" I asked, totally confused.

The car stopped as we reached a stop sign, Esme turned towards me with a smirk, popping my nose with the tip of her finger, "That's another story for when your older. Now, what would you like for dinner because we're almost home?" She added happily, effectively changing the subject.

I grinned; changing the subject to food was always a good distraction.

"Forks," I read aloud a few minutes later, "Population 3,246."

Esme nudged my shoulder, "Now 47." She smirked.

I grinned, turning in my seat to see all the people walking on the sidewalks and riding bikes. It really was a quaint town, filled with – what looked like – old landmarks and even older history.

I waved excitedly at the car beside us as we hit a stop light; he turned in surprise, slowly lifting his gloved hand off the steering wheel with a careful expression. I giggle as we move forward again; my brown eyes looking at everything I could as we drove past the new town I was going to live in.

We made our way past all of the buildings and homes, returning to the beautiful scenery of trees whizzing past the car once more. Turning on to a few back roads we finally went down a long dirt road with a white mailbox sitting in front. "_The Cullen Residence_" ingrained on the side.

"This is it!" I half asked, and half stated. Jumping up and down in my seat. My heart thumped fast and my pulse raced, my hand itching to open the door and bolt down the road.

Esme laughed, "Calm down, dear, you're going to give yourself a heart attack!"

We made it all the way down the drive and my breath hitched when I caught sight of the house. But mansion would have been more of an appropriate statement. The winding wood structure sat in the middle of the woods like a piece of art. Elegant and statuesque, it blended in with its surroundings, screaming dignified yet in its most natural form. It looked as though it had been there forever, yet never aged from its prime. It was beautiful.

"Whoa," I breathed. My eyes roamed the body of the building like a child in front of a TV set.

"Carlisle designed it." Esme chimed in.

Before anyone could say anything else I pushed my car door open, hopped out, and ran up the tiled pathway towards the door. Skipping up the steps, I drew back the big wood front door and ran in, taking everyone in the room by surprise. It looked as though they were in the process of hanging up a giant banner with "_Welcome home, Bella_" plastered in big blue letters on the front.

"Bella – ?," Someone started to say, but I ran up and hugged him tight around the middle, knocking the air out of him.

I looked up smiling, my arms still around him, "Hi! I'm Bella!"

The man with the light blonde hair sputtered in surprise, "I'm – ,"

"Uncle Carlisle!" I giggled, "I know."

"Bella!" Someone else yelled, converting my attention.

I turned my head in time to see a tall brunette hop down the staircase, her long and straight brown hair parted down the middle with one side cascading down the back of her light pink sweater, and the other side thrown over her shoulder. I immediately recognized her as Esme's daughter.

We met in the middle of the vas room, and threw our arms around each other giggling. And, much like her Mother earlier in the day, she held me at arm's length for a moment, only to pull me into another hug.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're finally here! I've been waiting _forever_!" she squealed, squeezing me tight, "We're gonna be best friends," She grinned, "I can tell."

"Come on, Alice, don't hog the newbie," A deep voice mockingly chastised.

I laughed, but didn't have time to reply as I was suddenly pulled away from Alice and tugged into the warm embrace of a very big body. My smaller frame was suddenly engulfed by a giant bear hug as my feet were lifted off the ground. He spun me around once, and then settled me back on the floor.

"Hey, cutie," He grinned goofily, mussing my brown locks, "I'm Emmett, aka coolest person ever, or, as I'm regularly referred to, Football King – take your pick." I stared up at the tall man; he had friendly brown eyes framed by a mess of black curls. I quickly decided that I liked him.

Alice was suddenly by him, smacking the back of his head, "Oh, quit being such an oaf." She then grinned brightly at me, "Don't mind him – we think he was dropped one or two times as an infant. But, come! Sit! Tell us all about your trip!"

"Alice," Carlisle gently intervened, "I think Bella's probably exhausted – We should let her rest."

"I'm not tired! Promise!" _How could I sleep with all this excitement thrumming through me?_ I felt like a kid on Christmas Eve.

Alice laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders, sending a gust of air my way, "I like her. She's spunky."

I sniffed the air around me, "You smell like Cotton Candy," I pointed out, causing her to break out in a blush.

Before she could answer Esme sauntered in, going into Carlisle's waiting embrace and giving him a smooch on the lips. He put one arm around her shoulder and she kept hers around his waist as she turned to me, smiling, "So, Bella. What do you think?"

I instinctively looked around the very big house. The wood ceilings were held high above the sitting room, and I realized that the walls facing the drive and the tree line where massive ceiling to floor windows. I glanced around the house and noticed one of the shelves displayed various trophies and medals – squinting closer I realized they were for soccer and track, though I honestly couldn't picture Emmett doing any of those sports, or Alice in her petite frame.

Lining the walls where pictures of the perfect family with bright smiles.

"You have a very beautiful home. It reminds me of an art gallery," I said truthfully, receiving a chorus of amused chuckles.

"I'm glad you like it," Carlisle smiled kindly.

Esme patted him on the chest, smiling up at him, "I'm going to make dinner," she then turned giving Alice an appointed stare, "You should show Isabella her room." She suggested.

Alice nearly squealed beside me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs, "You'll love it!"

**~0~**

We made it to the third and final floor, stopping at the top of the stair case.

"My room's on that end," She pointed to a door all the way down on the left side of the long hall, "And yours would be on this side," We started walking down towards the opposite end.

"Wait, what's on the second floor?" I asked curiously, both of my hands clutching either of my back pack straps.

"Oh, just the library and another sitting room," she said dismissively, waving her hand. "But come on, this the real treat –,"

I stopped in my tracks, halting Alice too. She tugged on my hand, trying to budge me. "What are –?"

"You have a _library_?" I gaped.

"Well yes, it's – ,"

"_Oh my God_!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "I have to go see it!" I turned, running down the stairs, but Alice was faster and grabbed the hook of my back pack, effectively stopping me mid stride.

She smirked at me knowingly, "Calm down there, Dizzy Bella. The _real_ treat is over here."

Her high soprano laugh echoed off the hallway walls when I pouted petulantly, dragging me along. Surprisingly we passed the door mirroring hers and turned to a similar wood door right next to it. She opened it up and let me step inside first, I immediately dropped my back pack, causing a small _thump_ as it hit the floor, and gazed at the greenery directly opposite my door. I ran to the other end of the room and looked out the huge ceiling to floor windows at the Northern Washington forest towering just outside the glass. We were up so high we reached three/fourths of the way up the giant oaks. If I bent just a little I could see the tippy tops.

"Whoa," I said for the second time today, totally mesmerized.

"I know," Alice agreed. I turned around to find her lying on her stomach on the bed. Her head was propped up on her hands and her socked feet in the air, as her gray eyes gazed up at the sight. "Sadly, my bedroom never had anything like this, so I'd sneak over here and just watch the branches sway for hours." She smiled, lost in thought.

"Why didn't you just move in here?" I asked curiously.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Edward." She said simply.

"Edward? Your brother?"

She shrugged, picking at an invisible spot on the pure white bed spread, "More or less. He has the room next door."

I sat down on the plush black carpet, and leaned my head against the glass. I made a mental note not to touch it too often unless I wanted to spend the better half of my day's windex-ing off the smudges. "He's not your bother?" My brow creased.

"Well, he was adopted from one of my Mom's friends, so we're not actually related." She said lowly, but then suddenly perked up, "So, what's Georgia like? I only went there once with my Mother and nearly got eaten by a snake." She laughed.

I absorbed this new information. I didn't realize he was adopted too. I shook my head of the thought and started to describe anything and everything about Georgia in vivid detail to the girl who was quickly becoming my best friend.

**~0~**

I stood at my giant hardwood dresser drawer, organizing the few items I had brought from back home, as Hollaback Girl blasted through the stereos sound system. I then got on my bed and started to jump in the air, singing into my hairbrush like a microphone as my skirt puffed out and in with each bounce.

Earlier Esme came up to tell us dinner was almost ready, she then told Alice to "Let Bella get settled in." After which Alice reluctantly left, dragging her feet as she did so.

"'Cause there ain't not Hollaback Girl, there ain't no Hollaback giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!" I busted out, dancing around.

I giggled with a flop, my butt hitting the soft cotton fabric as I stared up at the white ceiling. My arms and legs where sprawled out as I tried to catch my breath. I still couldn't get over the fact that just beneath me there was a library, and really nice people who seemed to like me. I didn't know what I did in a past life to deserve any of this, but I didn't want to question it.

_Bang!_

I turned my head at the sound of a door being slammed shut. It sounded like it came from the room next to me and I hopped up excitedly. I smoothed my wicked disarray of brown curls out of my face and skipped out of my new room to Edward's room next door, quickly knocking on the hard wood a few times with my fist.

The door swung open and an aggravated pre-teen peered at me from the threshold.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, giving him my best toothy smile. "I am Isabella Marie Swan – born September 13th 1997, but you can call me Bella. And may I ask what you name is, kind sir?"

"Uh…" he blinked, taken back, "Edward Cullen –,"

"Nope," I popped the '_p_', "You have to tell me your whole name," I pursed my lips, "It's only _fair_."

He paused a moment, "No," he shook his mess of copper hair, as if it were the most obsured question he'd ever encountered. "Why would I – Hey!" He protested.

I slipped under his arm and into his room, looking around the vas space. The same size, the same windows, and the same closet occupied his bedroom. His room was just like mine, only parallel. Even his bed was shoved up against the same wall. In the same spot too.

It smelled though of clean linen and just washed clothes.

"That's because I put dryer sheets in all of my air vents," he mumbled from the doorway. I must have said that out loud.

Everything in his room was so… _precise_. With every object in its place and nothing out of order – nothing like a normal 14 year old boy's room should look like. He even had an ironing board and iron in the corner of his living space. He was a neat freak. And I wanted to mess something up, just to see if my hunch was correct.

"Where's your nudy poster?" I asked bluntly.

"My what?" His voice went up and octave or so.

"You know – your _girly_ poster." I wiggled my eyebrows. "A girl back in Georgia – Olivia – said that every teenage boy she knew has a poster of a girl in a bikini hanging on his wall. Where's yours?" I wondered out loud.

His face turned a bright shade of pink at my words as an embarrassed blush ran up his cheeks, "You're a kid, you shouldn't be talking like that." He muttered.

Without warning, I belly flopped on his navy blue sheets. My hair going in all directions and my arms spread out. The bed bounced under my weight and I rolled around on top of his bed spread like a kitten in a basket.

"Hey!" Edward gasped, "I just made that this morning!"

I shimmied off the plush bed as Edward ran up to it, pulling the corners and smoothing the material until it was perfect once more. He turned around towards me, a crease marring the middle of his eyebrows and a line forming on his lips, "What was that for?" he accused.

I waited a beat. "You're very handsome," I noted, squinting up at his towering height, "You have very nice facial features, and your eyes hold the oddest shade of green..."

I suddenly felt his much larger pair of hands on my shoulders, ushering me out of his room until I stood where I started. His cheeks were anew bright red and his mouth twisted as he said his farewell, "Welcome to the family. And please turn the music down, I'm studying. Please, thank you, and good-bye."

His door then closed in my face.

I smiled, clicking my shoes together once before skipping down the hall and down stairs towards the good-smelling food.

.

.

**A/N Hoped you liked the chapter! **

**Also, this chapter doesn't take place in 2014 – just to let ya know:)**


	4. The Motivational Speaker

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em up please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not only Twilight – only the plot.**

.

.

I shut my locker and turned to get to the lunch room. The hallways were already bare, with few papers lying on the white tiled floor, and the air was void from any sound at all – indicating the animals, a.k.a "_students_", where already in the cafeteria for feeding time. It reminded me of a safari show I once watched in Georgia; all the wild and primal beings running into an enclosed space, ready to feast upon the meat of the dead. And they ate like wild animals too – well, most did anyways.

I pulled the sleeves up on my blue cable knitted sweater, smiling at the design of the black cats grinning face against the yellow background. I giggled. It was only a few days ago Alice almost threw up at the fact that I'd "wear such a _thing_."

"Alice!" I grunted, as she forced another item of clothing over my head.

My face popped out of the blue long sleeved shirt and my hair looked as if I just stepped inside from a windstorm. I adjusted myself in the skin tight top, pulling and shifting in front of the full body length mirror.

"Hmm…" Alice hummed, standing a ways away as she examined my appearance. "Maybe, it's a little too tight."

"'_A little too tight_?'" My eyebrow knit together, "I can't _breathe_!" I gasped, slouching face first onto her bed sheets.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," She chided as she rummaged through more of her hand-me down clothes. "Maybe this one will do –,"

"No!" I nearly whimpered, "No more! You're killing me with each high brand piece of cloth you pull over my head! I'm going to die of suffocation if you make me wear anything else!" I choked out, ripping my way out of the glorified girdle.

She set her hands on her waist, glaring at me from the other side of her bed, "Well what do you want me to do? You won't have anything proper to wear until we make a trip to Seattle with my Mom, plus, I don't see the problem with these clothes!" She exclaimed.

"The problem," I drawled, "Is that I'm not comfortable in any of them. I feel claustrophobic, and I can't breathe."

She thought a moment, coming to a quick conclusion, "It's because you're more filled out," Alice suddenly declared, nodding slightly as she looked me over.

"What?" I giggled, staring down at myself.

"_Boobs_," she smirked, "Plus you're very curvy for the age of 13. That's why nothing's working. I'm a bean pole thus forth my clothes only fit bean poles." She said matter-a-factly, before sighing, "I hate to do this, but we'll need to do something horrible, and downright cringe worthy." She paused. "We'll have to ask my Mother if she has something for you."

"Why's that horrible?" I asked confused.

Her nose scrunched, "_Mom clothes_." For a moment I thought she was going to do a prayer for forgiveness, but instead she reached over and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs.

A few minutes later Esme reached for the last box in the attic, handing it to Alice before climbing down the wooden stairs. She wiped her hands against her black yoga pants, smiling thoughtfully at me.

"Maybe this'll work," she mumbled doubtfully, ready to take the box back up to the attic at any second. "They were mine when I was your age."

I reached down and undid the cardboard box cover, my face lighting when I saw the multi neon colored sweaters nearly popping out of the enclosed space. Swerves and shapes filled my eyes and rough metallic entwines met my fingers and I looked through them excitedly.

I grinned up at Esme from next to box, "This'll do! Thanks!"

"Bella!" Alice spat disgustedly, "You can't wear those! Those are _80's sweatshirts_." She actually shivered; looking at me as though I was holding a box of snakes.

"But I like them," I stated firmly, "So I'm going to wear them." I turned back to a grinning Esme. It looked like she was holding back laughter, "Thanks again."

"Honey," Esme chuckled, "Any time." She leaned over and kissed the top of my head, an amused smile playing on her lips the whole time.

I pushed the cafeteria doors open and took in a giant whiff of chicken fingers and mac 'n cheese. On cue my stomach grumbled and I laughed at the small sound. It twas time to eat, and eat I was planning to do. I skipped over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray, sliding it across the metal table as each lunch lady gave me food.

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly, turning towards the lunchroom.

In Georgia I was home schooled, so the idea of all the elementary students sitting around in the mess room was fascinating to me, because it was so much more than lunch. It was a movie in HD.

I went to my table at the far end and sat my tray next to Michael, who offered me a bright grin.

I laughed, "You have chicken finger in you braces."

"Oh," he blushed, turning away to get it out.

"So," I said when he went turned back around, "What are the results?"

"What results?" He lisped, gently wiping away ketchup from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, you know scandalous lunchroom gossip about the latest school events. Who's dating who? Whose new BF is flirting with his old GF? But most importantly," I leaned in closer, dramatically dropping my voice, "What is _really_ in the school's special sauce?"

His blue eyes twinkled in humor as he listened intently, "Live human fingers!"

"Pig snout!" I countered.

"Chicken feet and goat blood!"

"Lizard legs and cow tongue!"

"Ear wax!" he giggled.

"Ewww!" I leaned back in my chair, making loud, uncontrollable snorts, "I may never eat here again!"

"My mom said that if I start bringing bagged lunches to school she'll make me eat apple slices and baby carrots, so I think I'll stick with chicken fingers for now." He stated, digging into his mac 'n cheese.

Michael was the quiet one in Forks elementary; branded a freak for his over shirts that had flames on the bottom and his excessive need for hair gel. His blonde hair sat in pointed spikes on the top of his head, though his baby face screamed "mommy's boy" which he was. But I informed him nothing was wrong with that.

"Isn't your mom like twenty eight?" I said through a mouthful of chicken tender, "Why would she put her own flesh and blood son through such a thing?"

"She'll be twenty nine in December, and I don't know. I think she likes to see me suffer."

I nibbled on the end of a saltine cracker as I watched the people talk animatedly in front of me; all in their own little worlds, oblivious to any other tables around them. Alice sat on the other end of the cafeteria, laughing and giggling with her pretty friends – the ones she tried to make me sit by a few days prior.

On the other table, by the window, were the "Perfects", as Michael and I started calling them earlier in the week. Their food was untouched by most, while others picked at the baked monstrosity. They all were so… _spotless_ it almost hurt to look – and among them sat Edward in his pin stripped button up polo shirt and legs clad in khaki jeans. He smiled with whatever his lunch buddies where saying; only stopping to lean down and take a sip of his milk.

It was a pity him and his own sister didn't sit by each other at lunch – even though technically they weren't related – it still made a frown sit on my lips. But even at home I noticed they weren't exactly hospitable towards one another, they merely existed within the same walls of the same house. And, boy was it easy to stay clear of someone in the Cullen Mansion.

"Michael," I nudged him, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"How they're only a year older than us but they seem light years above and advanced?" I tried to work it all out in my brain.

"I heard that one," he pointed discreetly, "Never once got a B on _anything_. She's only ever gotten A pluses."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-uh!" he countered, "She was offered a chance to graduate from school when she was in fifth grade, but turned it down because she didn't want to quit girl scouts."

"No!" I gasped, "That's a lie!"

He thought a moment, shrugging, "Maybe…"

"They remind me of mannequins," I snickered. "Besides, what did you mean yesterday when you said they're like ghosts?"

"Rumor has it none of them has ever gotten in trouble, or have had detention, _or_ have been seen drinking or smoking. It's like they have no finger prints their records are so clean."

"Have they always been like that?" I wondered aloud, pursing my lips.

Michael paused a moment, "Since the beginning of time."

I laughed, nudging him again before stuffing my mouth full of mac 'n cheese.

**~0~**

I ran inside the big house and face planted into the ever so cushy couch cushion, rolling over and staring up at the white ceiling. Seconds ticked by, minutes swam away, and soon I heard the tell tail sign of the front door being shut.

I slowly got up from my spot and tip toed to the front of the stairs, looking around the kitchen thresh hold I saw Edward standing by the sink, vigorously washing his hands. For a moment I entertained the idea that he just got back from committing a murder.

Ever so quickly I ran over and leaped onto the granite counter top next to him, smiling sweetly.

He jumped back suddenly, clutching his hand over his heart, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," I laughed, "So how was school?"

He slipped his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere but at me, "Good."

That was Edward, never giving anything away, nor taking anything in return.

"Do you want to play a board game?" I suggested brightly, hopping down from the counter, "You guys must have some in this gigantic house of yours! Or we can go in the library and play chess."

He ran a hand through his copper locks, picking at an invisible piece of lint on his perfectly clean shirt, "I think I'm going to study." He said softly, trying not to hurt my feelings. "But perhaps we could do that some other time."

Reaching behind me he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and retreated up stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was quite reserved. But I didn't know if I expected anything different from him. I've been living in the same house with the man for nearly a week now. Heck, we were only one wall a part for crying out loud, but somehow he managed to divert any attention to himself what so ever, making it as though his room was vacant. I never heard a sound, or seen him leave or go in – only catching glimpses of him if I was hanging out with Esme in the kitchen or exploring the house with Alice. I'd give him one thing though; he was darn good at acting invisible.

I ran up the stairs to the second floor, pushed open the two doors leading to the huge second story balcony, and went to the nearest railing. I had only come up here a few times since moving in, but each time it didn't change the absolute joy I felt being up so high. The wooden deck looked over the back yard of the Cullen house. It was quiet and peaceful; the only sounds where of birds flying overhead or the soft _whoosh_ of a near-by river flowing in the woods.

Stepping on the first wooden beam, I leaned over the railing and rested my forearms against the smooth wood. The winds lightly ruffled my hair around my face so I took the black hair band I had around my wrist and tied my thick trusses back in a pony.

Esme was at the store, and wouldn't be back until a little later, Alice was at volleyball practice, Emmett was hanging out with his girly friend Rose – whom I hadn't met yet – and Carlisle was working at the Hospital, leaving Edward and I at the house every day after school for the past few days.

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth, searching around for something in my wide spread view – I wasn't sure what that was yet but…

"Ah ha!" I grinned, looking at the small chicken trail leading into the woods.

It was hardly visible but if you squinted really hard you could see the small dirt path curving against the tall trees and up towards a small hill. It then disappeared through a shroud of bushes and plants.

I looked down at my attire and quickly ran upstairs to change into my jeans and Tennis shoes. When I passed Edwards door I heard soft piano music playing, I smiled. I once spent an entire hour trying to fit him into a specific music genre, but I hadn't figured him for the classical type – especially considering he was only fourteen. But I decided it fit him.

Hopping down the stairs two at a time and then quickly jumping the last three steps, I swung around to the side and ran excitedly towards the front door, shutting it behind me and running around the side of the house like a spy on a secret mission.

I giggled as I sprinted down the soft dirt trail, my Nike shoes making imprints of tiny circles and zig-zags behind me. I kept walking a little ways, making sure I would be able to find my way back again later. The fresh forest breeze blew against my face, making my cheeks pink and rosy, and the huge moss covered trees loomed over me as the green plants and flowers danced in the cool air. I felt ten times smaller, like Alice in Wonderland after she drunk that potion.

After walking a little ways I saw a light shine through the tree way and into a vacant spot. This quipped my curiosity and I started running towards it, imagining someone's front yard or maybe even an old building of sorts vacant and moss ridden. I made my way to it and stopped in my tracks; I stood on the perimeter of a big meadow, much like the one I cherished so in Georgia. The purple flowers peeked at me from behind the long green grass and the blue sky looked down on it like a picture.

**~0~**

We all sat around the giant redwood dining room table, humming in appreciation for the delicious dinner Esme made; sesame seed chicken and rice.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, and Esme directly across from him. Emmett was across from me, and next to him sat Edward – quiet and reserved as usual, listening to the conversations buzzing around the room. And beside me was Alice, chatting away about her "annoying volley ball coach Mrs. LaRose".

"I mean there are literally 16 other players on the team – I don't have to be the one to set the ball every single round! It's ridiculous!" She complained, stabbing a piece of meat on her plate.

"That means you're a good asset for the team, and a vidal player. That's a good thing, Alice," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yeah, but can't she give me a break for one minute?" She mumbled, talking to no one impraticular.

I was too preoccupied trying to keep my food between my chop sticks I almost missed Esme's question, "Bella, honey, why don't you join a sport?"

I looked up at her from my spot, "I'd probably die."

She snorted, "I highly doubt that. Did you play any sports in Georgia?"

I shook my head, "But today in gym we were playing basketball and I hit Ricky Ericson in the back of the head with the ball on accident. He went to the nurse and everything."

Alice and Em snickered beside me.

I tried once more to pick up a piece of meat and rice in-between the two chopsticks. Once I had it in aim I went in for the kill, slowly and steadily I leaned forward about to take a bite but the food once again fell to my plate.

Emmett busted into hysteria, "Why don't you just use a spoon?" He asked as he shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Because that is not the way of the ancient samurai!" I suddenly snapped, violently stabbing a piece of chicken.

He laughed pointing at my plate, "But that is?"

"Nobody said it had to be anatomically correct," I stuck my tongue out.

In the end I settled with stabbing my food, and scooping the rice off my plate. I took a big gulp of water and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"May I be excused?" I asked either Carlisle or Esme.

"Of course." Esme smiled.

I put my plate in the dish washer and patted up the stairs, making sure I wouldn't stub my toe, as I passed the dark blue hue of the windows. I could only make out the shapes of the trees and Emmett's giant yellow jeep outside. I didn't bother to turn on any lights up stairs, and went straight to my room. Kicking off my shoes and putting on Alice's tweety bird pajama bottoms.

I got under the covers and rested my hands on my tummy, looking up at the dark ceiling. I figured out a while ago that if I looked long enough my eyes would play tricks on me and show the small white bumps moving around and around. I giggled, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

Turning my head I looked to my right through the giant glass windows. My night light, that Esme insisted I'd keep, made a small gleam – making it so I could see my reflection. I turned on my side, resting my hands under my head, and closed my eyes. Smiling as I thought about my new discovery.

**~0~**

"That's not true!" Mike said as he nibbled on a Twizzler.

"Yeah- huh! I saw it myself! It's was in my backyard, and it looked _exactly_ like a USO!"

"U_F_O," I corrected, lugging my giant books out of my locker for my next class.

Eric waved it off, "Same difference. But seriously there were Aliens and everything! One was blue, and another was orange, and the one after that was yellow, and they all came out of the giant space ship, stole my Mom's favorite garden gnome, and _ZOOM_!" He made the motion of an airplane taking off with his hand, "Just flew right away and up into the sky!"

"Prove it," Jessica dared quietly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and pulling on the long sleeve of her green shirt.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he huffed, slamming his locker door shut. In the short time I'd known Eric I knew he wasn't one to get riled up so easily. He kept to himself mostly, taking a seat by Michael and I at lunch, usually playing his portable game device and mumbling to himself whenever he'd hit a wrong button.

In fact, over the last few weeks, the table that Michael and I had occupied now seated a new group of kids that ever so shyly asked if they could sit by us – which we were quick to accept. I liked all of them, and we all seemed to get along rather well.

"I'm telling you, it was real." He made his last attempt to provoke us.

"Well, I believe you," I stepped forward, smiling brightly.

His eyes lit up, and his face became hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yes," I nodded once, "Who knows what lurks above and beyond the earthly realm." I looked around us cryptically, "There might even be inhuman beings that walk among us…"

"Okay! I believe you, Eric – just everyone stop talking about monsters." Michael trembled. I looked over to where he stood tightly grasping his text books.

I laughed, throwing an arm over a queasy looking Jess, "We could go explore it!" I suggested.

"No!" Jess said quickly, looking at me from behind the thick frames of her lenses.

At the same moment Eric replied with a relived, "Yes."

Michael mumbled his indifference from his spot against the lockers.

"Two minutes before Science," Eric stated, looking down at his electronic watch. "We should get going."

We began to walk through the crowd of kids in the hallway, laughing as we did so. Michael made a joke about something unintelligible when suddenly Eric was harshly shoved to the side, making him tumble over.

"Move it, Nerd," A deep voice spat, continuing to retreat down the hall.

"Hey!" I yelled after a moment of shock, helping Eric off the floor as he brushed himself off.

"Bella," Michael whisper/screamed, pulling on my arm.

I pulled away from him and continued yelling at the guy who seemed oblivious to everyone else, "I said _HEY_!"

The hall suddenly quieted down and the other students looked at me in confusion, wondering what the heck was going on, but I held my head up high, keeping my eyes on the guy as he turned around to face with a hard expression.

"What do you want, _short stack?_" he snickered, as did his friend.

"That was completely rude of you!" I stated, pursing my lips, "You should say sorry."

He glared at me, and I then had an idea of what a bull fighter felt like, "Oh, yeah? And who's gonna make me, Ballerina?" He taunted, walking the short distance towards me.

My hands went to my hips as I looked up at him. He was atleast Emmett's height. I was about to answer when someone suddenly stepped in front of me, shielding my small frame with their taller one. I looked up and saw a mess of copper locks.

"Leave her alone," Edward said evenly.

The guy seemed taken back for a beat, before responding, "Look at this. Cullen sticking up for the little weirdo," he laughed once, "And what are you going to about it?" He taunted.

I looked around Edward and glared at Mr. Tall-Guy, though he wasn't paying any attention to me. All of his attention was towards Edward, and he looked ferocious than he did a moment ago when he was only picking on me. Now he looked down right angry. It was a wonder Edward didn't flee under his scrutinizing gaze.

But Edward held his ground, looking him straight in eyes, "Let's just forget this even happened," he suggested, "Alright, Scott? She won't talk to you again – I'll make sure of it."

"You better." He said lowly.

"No!" I said loudly. Edward looked back at me warily, and Scott stopped in his tracks. "Say sorry to my friend, you big bully!" I yelled as I stepped around Edward.

"What did you say?" He seethed, coming up to me. He was about to grab my arm when Edward pushed him away.

"Don't touch her –," he said forcefully.

It all happened so fast; one minute Scott was trying to regain his balance, and the next he swung his arm out and hit Edward in face. I looked down and saw blood.

.

.

**Uh-oh… Seems like Bella got into a little pickle, didn't she? Update soon!**

**And sorry for any mistakes…**


End file.
